Psyched
by DingoJingoDjango
Summary: Millie has managed to maintain seven years of friendship with Louise. But as her feelings become more complicated, she isn't sure if a friendship is what she's really after. Neither is Louise.
1. Denial

_It's not like that. It isn't. It couldn't be._

Millie had never thought of Louise in an amorous way. The idea had been mulling around in her brain throughout the evening and into the morning. She and Louise had been great friends for seven years strong now, albeit with a little hair pulling in the beginning, but surely if there were any romantic feelings she harbored, they would have manifested themselves by now.

Sure, for a couple of years she might have been a tad obsessed—no, not obsessed— excited, yes, that was the word her therapist used— about being friends with Louise, but that's long over now! She had since handled herself and her excitement quite well, thank you very much. There's nothing to be assumed about a girl staring at her best friend while they sleep, or getting a little jealous of their friends. What friend doesn't get a little jealous? It's a healthy part of any relationship—any friendship. It shows how much one cares. It's not like she wanted to make out with Louise or anything for crying out loud.

Therapy was not completely useless, being a vile of sorts Millie could pour her secrets into, but this insinuation was out of line. Her doctor might have a PhD in clinical psychology, but she was no expert on hard-earned friendships like the one Millie shared with Louise. For all of the helpful insights she had, this one just felt disappointing and instead, had now marred Millie's belief in her doctor's capabilities. Sometimes therapy could feel like a real waste of time.

But never mind all of that. Millie didn't have the brain space to focus on the lies of her therapist. No, today was a special day. As she tiptoed through the halls at school, she looked down upon her masterpiece sitting in her mom's nine-by-twelve baking dish, wrapped in cellophane, gripped between her fingers. Twenty-four painstakingly decorated chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting, adorned with rainbow sprinkles, a pink heart with little bunny ears squeezed onto each cake, except the ones in the center. These cupcakes each had a letter to bare. Their message displayed the significance of today. A timeless message for a timeless gesture. They were absolutely perfect.

Millie crept up to her usual spot by locker three-five-nine. Silent as a cat. She waited for just the right moment to pounce.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Millie, what did I say?" Louise shut her locker door, unstartled. "I told you, no flashy birthday surprises."

Millie's light eyes dilated at the sight of her friend. Not that her eyes needed help looking any bigger, something her bestie commented about on occasion. She couldn't help it, though, with Louise right in front of her, now a cool sixteen, still as extraordinary as ever. Hoop piercings in her signature bunny ears hat, more mauve than pink these days, covering her cute boy-short black hair. It was growing back, but it still looked good.

Louise stopped and eyed the contents of Millie's hands. "What are those?"

"Hop-cakes!" Louise's bubbly friend held the tin up to her face and smiled so big you could see her retainer, mouth wide open. There was a beat as Louise stared at these "hop-cakes", bemused. Millie continued, without drawing a breath, "get it? Like 'hot' cakes! Well, except they're actually cupcakes and they're not really hot anymore—anyway here, try one."

Without waiting for a response, Millie peeled back the cellophane, pinched one of the rabbit-eared cupcakes between her fingers and held it up to Louise, whose expression shifted from slightly annoyed to slightly pleased. She took the cupcake.

"Free dessert before lunch? Can't say 'no' to that."

Louise began to peel back the wrapping around the base of the cupcake. She held it up to her open lips, all the while, Millie watched with an ear to ear grin. Louise took notice. She stopped. Millie's grin drooped just barely. Louise looked at the cupcake, then at Millie.

"What's in these?"

"Flour, eggs, chocolate, sugar, you know, baking stuff."

Amused, Louise smirked, "Wow! You could start your own baking show with that recipe."

Millie sighed "Oh come on! I spent all night getting these right, the least you can do is try one. It's not like there's poison in them for god sakes."

"Alright, alright." Louise bit down on the chocolate cupcake, pink frosting now touching the tip of her nose. She began to chew.

"Or is there?" Millie's tone suddenly darkened.

Louise's eyes widened as she swallowed. "WHAT!?"

Millie began to cackle. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Louise started to cough and wheeze, her gagging becoming more and more exaggerated. "How could you do this to me! I trusted you! AARRRGGGHHUUUBleeghhhh!" Louise collapsed onto her locker, passed out, cupcake in hand.

Millie peered over her best friend. "My god... what have I done?"

"Yaahhh!"

Louise suddenly lunged forward and plunged her fist into Millie's stomach as if she were holding a dagger.

Millie sputtered, "Uugh! You... got me!" She fell to her knees and collapsed over Louise, who returned to her limp state. Other students passed by, undoubtedly wondering what the hell they were doing.

The two began to share a laugh, which lasted quite a few seconds. Their laughter petered out and Louise looked at Millie.

"Ah, that was fun. Now get off me."

As they rose, a gangly, tall, regular-sized, red-haired boy approached the duo. He had his usual one-quarter inch gauges in his ears, a plain grey T-shirt, and faded cargo shorts.

"Happy birthday, Louise." He gave a smile.

Louise seemed indifferent. "Thanks, Rudy."

Millie looked at her dear friend, almost offended. "You didn't say thank you to _me._"

"It was implied," Louise reassures her.

Rudy greeted Millie with a warm smile and a "hey," but Millie could see right through his sweet and innocent charade. He seemed nice, but deep down, he was no different than all the other boys. They all wanted the same thing. And no, it wasn't cupcakes.

"Hello, Rudy." Millie chirped through a forced smile.

Louise offered the boy a cupcake, but Millie quickly withdrew.

"Actually they're poisoned, so you probably don't want one."

Rudy gave an earnest look as his eyebrows raised. "Ohh, I don't think my mom will let me have poison. Also I'm probably allergic."

"Myeah," Millie replied, as she feigned an apologetic tone.

"They're not poisoned," Louise rolled her eyes at Millie, "But on second thought, they've got eggs in them, so maybe you shouldn't eat any."

Rudy retracted, "Good call."

_DIIIIIIINNNNNNGG_

The school bell chimed through the loud speaker, summoning the livestock back to their pens. Louise stood there silently contemplating, unaffected by the bell. Rudy cut through her thoughts.

"And on that note—I always wanted to say that— shall we head to class?"

Louise finally detonated, "Ugh, I should be out there in the world, enjoying what's left of my fading youth! Not wasting my birthday at school." If she had a book in her hands she would have thrown it to the ground. "Life's short, if you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." Louise turned in the opposite direction of class. She looked back at her companions. "You guys down to ditch?"

Rudy gasped. Millie's eyes went wide, a cupcake now lodged in her cheek.

"Was that a quote from Ferris Bueller?" Rudy asked.

"Nah, I said that. Just now." Louise began to walk away.

"Oh, I thought Ferris Bueller said that." Rudy called out.

"Nope," Louise retorted.

Rudy anticipated for a moment. No doubt weighing the immorality of the activity he would inevitably cave in to committing. Rudy turned his unsure eyes over to a frosting-faced Millie. She stared back at him uncomfortably. Rudy breathed, then steeled himself, "We can't leave her alone on her birthday." He followed after Louise.

Millie stared, looking a bit perplexed. Her gaze sharpened as she realized the gravity of this possible setup. She'll be damned if she let Rudy spend a whole day alone with her best friend, playing hookie together. Who knows what might happen between them. She couldn't even bring herself to think about it. The thought made her stomach churn.

NO.

That was not going to happen.

She trailed behind after them. "So um... who's Ferris Bueller?"

* * *

A fine day this turned out to be. She wanted to celebrate her best friend's birthday, but all Millie could think about was keeping tabs on how many times Rudy and her managed to garner attention from the birthday girl. Things started off great at the movies, gaining some praise when she showed them her secret route to sneak into the theater, but let's be honest, it was nothing compared to seeing Louise close Rudy's eye for him during all the scary parts. Millie could have faked being scared, but she knew Louise would never buy it, being that Millie was basically the only one of Louise's friends who would watch horror movies with her.

She gained the upper hand again at the arcade when she managed to win Louise a huge stuffed Bakeneko by maintaining her perfect Die Dancing score. But after they left, they happened to walk past some smokers, which caused Rudy to have an asthma fit. A bit dramatic honestly, but Millie had never seen Louise so defensive, it almost made Millie wish she herself had asthma. Louise cursed at those smokers and only stopped when they asked why the three of them weren't in school.

Now, for some obscure reason, Louise let Millie and Rudy share a carousel, and she seemed quite content with herself about the decision, to be honest, choosing instead to sit next to Bakeneko.

Millie, however, was the exact opposite of content. She and Rudy were in the two-seater above Louise, settling into awkward silence once Millie finally conceded to her position. She had sat down first, thinking Louise would follow, but NO, she had to let Rudy on instead.

_No. No, no, no, no, NO!_

This was wrong! All wrong! It wasn't supposed to be like this. Millie was supposed to be sitting next to Louise on the Ferris wheel, not Rudy! She couldn't slow her breathing as she argued with the terrible angle at which she was sitting, not getting a decent view of her precious friend no matter how far she craned her neck. She wanted to protest, but with the ride being constantly in motion, all she could do was whine in silence.

Silence. Hopefully, this was how it would stay until the ride was over.

"I used to be afraid of these things, you know?"

_No. I Guess not, _Millie thought to herself as Rudy's voice broke through.

Rudy continued almost as if he was speaking to no one in particular, "yeah, being so high up for so long in this tiny bucket used to kind of scare me. But not anymore."

Millie smiled politely, pretending not to notice Rudy. They were only one quarter of the way up. _This ride. Is so. Damn. Slooow._

"Nope," Rudy went on, "Rudy is wild and free. Skipping school and looking cool. Nothing can stop me now, baby!"

Something faltering in his voice that caught Millie's attention. Just then, a thought crossed her mind. You know what? This day had not gone the way she had hoped for one moment since Rudy approached them this morning. Enough moping. It was time for her to enjoy herself. It was time to have some fun.

Grinning, She turned her head towards Rudy, "Well, good for you! You know, not many people can say they've conquered their fears." Millie stared out over Wonder Wharf, the whole seaside, and all of Ocean Avenue, bathed in the afternoon sky spread out in front of them now, trying not to think of her own fears. Lucky for her, they didn't involve ferris wheels.

"I always kind of liked this ride," Millie explained, "It's so colorful, and calm… so peaceful," with both hands, she griped the bar locked in front of their waists, "and it's got these nice seats that rock you back and forth." The squeaks of rusty bolts pierced Rudy's ears as Millie swung her legs back and forth, gently rocking the seat.

_Squeak… squeak._

Rudy griped the bar as well. "Ha... yeah. I guess it could be sort of calming."

Millie shifted her gaze back to Rudy. She looked him in the eyes as she swung her legs, with more force now, never blinking and ever smiling.

_SQUEAK-EEK… SQUEAK-EEK_.

"Isn't this fun?" Millie called out to Rudy, over the sounds of the aching bolts, as she laughed into the wind. The carousel was really tipping now. Sunken into his seat, Rudy grasped the bar for dear life.

The boy laughed nervously, "Um… Millie, do you think you could uh.. Not do that?"

"Do what? This?" Millie gave her biggest swing yet, rocking the carriage to an almost complete 180 degree swing. "Woooooo!"

"Ahhhh!" Rudy began to sob, "Yes! That! please don't do that!"

"Why not? It's so exciting! Look how high we are!" She gleefully exclaimed, "Could you imagine if this rust bucket broke right off while we're all the way up here? Wouldn't that be something?"

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god."

"Hey! You guys better not be having fun without me!" Louise's faint cry could barely be heard behind all of the creaking metal.

"Oh look! We're coming down." As they begin their slow descent, Millie stopped swinging the seat, excited to be getting off. Maybe next time Rudy would think twice before deciding to sit next to her on a ride. Millie leaned forward as she anticipated the exit. Their seat swooped down into the loading area, and glided past, taking them right back up again. _What? How many times are we going to go around this thing?_

Rudy, thankful that Millie stopped swinging the seat, sat back up to face her. "Hey Millie, can I ask you something?"

_What now?_ Millie leaned back into her seat. She decided to humor him.

"Hm?"

Rudy readied himself, "How come… you don't like me?"

Well, well, well. It seemed this boy was not as dense she initially thought. Was this all Louise's intention? To trap her here with Rudy so that she could be interrogated atop this fun-wheel with no escape? She did not ask for this. Though, despite her predicament, she had to admit, this was certainly the way to do it. Well-played, Louise.

But Millie wasn't ready for this confrontation just yet. "Rudy, whatever are you talking about?"

"I mean, not everyone has to like me, obviously, it's just, I dunno. It seems like I must have done something to offend you. And I would like to know what that is, so we can maybe clear the air?"

She wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Was he serious? You're what's standing between me and my best friend, you nut-sack.

Millie remained silent, but Rudy kept pressing, "Is it something to do with Louise?"

_SKREEK_

The Ferris Wheel did it's routine stop, letting its passengers get a birds-eye view of the town. Millie flinched. She gazed blankly as the breeze nudged her curly blonde hair. She felt as though she should be panicking right now. But instead, she was more confused. Yes, it DID have something to do with Louise. It had everything to do with Louise. Why couldn't she just come out with it? Why was she afraid to tell him? Sure, she didn't want to look like a petty bitch, but that hadn't stopped her before. No, there were other assumptions she didn't want him to make.

Or perhaps she did.

Millie managed another deceptive smile, "What makes you think that?"

"It just seems that you get a bit defensive when I'm around Louise. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

They sat quietly for a brief moment.

Rudy started, "It's okay. You guys are best friends, and you don't want anyone to steal her away from you. I get it. But don't worry-"

Before he could finish, Millie sharply turned to face him. Her gaze startled the poor boy. She abruptly laughed, and with the most sincerity she had probably ever given Rudy, she assured him, "Oh, Rudy," as her smile faded," you could never steal her from me."

The air felt frigid between them. Rudy didn't know how to respond, a bit unsure of what she meant.

Millie broke the tension. "You know, because she's her own person. You can't steal another person."

Rudy breathed a sigh of relief, "Right… exactly."

Just then, the ride clinked forward into its usual, leisurely pace, bringing them back to the ground.

Louise stepped out of her carousel, pulling Bakeneko with her."Sounded like you two had a fun ride, huh?"

"Yep!" Millie chirped, only slightly sarcastic.

"It was interesting, " Rudy considered. "I think I finally got over my fear of Ferris Wheels."

"I thought you were already over that," Louise corrected him.

"Me too..." His voice trails off. "But I definitely am now."

They notice the time. It was 2:46pm. School would be letting out soon.

"Speaking of fears," Louise gestured to her big blue friend, Bakeneko, "I gotta figure out how to sneak this guy into my house without anyone questioning me."

"Hey you tell your parents it's your choice who you choose to bring home to your bed," Rudy joked. A beat passed between them. "I'm just kidding, don't do that."

"You can leave him at my place for now," Millie suggested. "Let's see, it's Wednesday, so mom should be out grocery shopping right around this time, and you know my dad's never there."

"Perfect!" Louise cheered, "That sound good to you buddy?"

Rudy replied, "Yeah, sure, I don't care."

Louise raised an eyebrow, "No, Rudy, I was talking to Bakeneko."

Rudy nodded, "Ah, that makes more sense,"

"Yeah."

"Oh no!" Rudy gasped, "I forgot! My dad was supposed to pick me up from school today!" Rudy speeds away from his friends.

"Oh damn. Hurry! But don't hurry too much, take it easy on those lungs!" Louise called after him.

"I'll see you guys later, Happy Birthday again, Louise!"

"Byyyee." Millie watched him peel off, away from Wonder Wharf. Away from her and Louise.

_Finally._


	2. Subconsciously

"Mom? You home?"

Millie yelled across her house as she peeked through the front door. Silence. Good, her mom was still out getting groceries. Millie flicked on the light in the hallway and let Louise in behind her. They made their way towards the stairs.

"Hey, Muffy," Millie sweetly addressed her cat. Muffin leapt down from the stair banister and scurried up the steps like she had something to hide. Probably not though, she was just like that.

In Millie's room, Louise began searching for an inconspicuous place to put Bakeneko. Millie remembered the first time Louise had ever stepped foot in her room, and all the times she had been there since that day. As their friendship grew, so did Millie's image of herself. The more time she spent with Louise, the more Millie realized who she was. What she liked, what she didn't like, and how different they both could be. She even redecorated her room to suit her own tastes more. Although they weren't the same, Millie still appreciated the parts of Louise that had nothing to do with her. She realized that two people don't have to be the same to be a perfect match.

"You can just place him on the bed there," Millie instructed.

"Out in the open? Your mom won't wonder where he came from?"

"She won't come in here. Not unless I want her to."

Louise shrugged and placed her stuffed friend by Millie's pillows. She plopped herself down back-first onto the bed. "Ugh, I don't wanna go home."

Millie sat down beside her. "Work?"

"Work," Louise replied, pulling out her small, dated flip-phone. "Unless I can get Gene or Tina to cover for me."

"Well, at least you'll get some nice birthday tips," Millie suggested.

Louise finished sending her text and sighed. "I do not feel sixteen. Sixteen year olds drive cars and go to parties. They drink their parents' booze and do gross stuff like make out."

Mille looked down at Louise. _Make out?_

"I mean, not that I wanna do any of that dumb stuff anyway." She reached for Bakeneko and held him on her abdomen. "It just feels like there's all this pressure to grow up. Parties are boring, and alcohol tastes like piss water, I just don't get it."

"You and me both," Millie agreed. She had never thought of herself as a proper teenager either. Truth be told, she really didn't give two you-know-whats about what other teenagers were doing. And she was pretty sure neither did Louise.

"have you drank before? Alcohol I mean," Millie asked.

"Just once. I went to some senior party with Tina. She was always the one to do that kind of stuff. Not me." She chuckled, "It's funny, I'm pretty sure my parents expected me to be worse than she was."

Ah. So she isn't meeting her parents' expectations. Probably for the best, they'd surely agree.

"No, you don't go to parties," Millie smirks, "You just skip school."

"Haaa," Louise smiled. _Yes._

Louise seldom let her force field down, but when she did, it was like a gift. There they were, just the two of them. No Rudy. No siblings to distract her. Just the way Millie liked it.

Though as much as she loved being a confidant for Louise, Millie couldn't let her bestie wallow in her negative thoughts. It was time to lighten the mood. Slyly, she reached for one of the pillows on top of her bed.

Louise stared up at Millie's ceiling fan, watching the blades go round and round. "Eh, I guess I should probably get go—oof!"

Millie slammed the pillow down over Louise, her bunny ears poking out from underneath. Millie giggled as Louise struggled, until she snatched the pillow off of her face. She propped herself up and whipped around to look at her assailant. "What the hell!? You trying to smother me?"

Millie grinned.

Louise grinned.

"Rah!" Louise lunged at Millie, diving pillow-first onto her face, as she pretended to smother her back.

Flailing and thinking of an escape route, Millie's fingers found their way to Louise's torso.

"Ahhhhaha—NO! uh-uh!" Louise protested, feeling the tickle of fingertips on her abdomen. She banged the pillow over Millie's head, unable to control her laughter, "No—haha—You know I —ahaha—I hate that! I swear to god, I will SLAP the shit out of you!"

Millie was thoroughly enjoying this, laughing maniacally, unaffected by her threats, "Oh yes, Please do!"

They playfully struggle and tumble to the floor as the bunny ears fell from Louise's head. Hatless now, she released the pillow and grabbed both of Millie's wrists. Four hands slammed down to the carpet, landing over her blond head. The whole world stopped as Millie laid face to face with Louise. She had never been this close to Louise's face before; this close to her eyes; this close to her lips. So close, she could feel the warmth of her breath leaving her body. Her body. She fully realized now, Louise was sitting on top of her. What is this pounding in her chest? Was that her heart? Had that always been there? She had never noticed her own heartbeat before. It was beating so fast now.

A swaying movement caught the corner of Millie's eye. Her cat, Muffin, was perched beside them, staring, her tail moving to and fro, ever so smoothly. It was almost as if she knew something they didn't. From downstairs came the slam of the front door.

"Your mom's home," Louise breathed.

"Oh, right" Millie replied, as Louise rolled off of her.

They stayed quiet as the sounds of Mrs. Frock shuffling around grocery bags echoed from downstairs.

"Millie, honey, you here?"

Millie remembered that she didn't re-lock the door. "Yeah, mom! I'm upstairs!"

Millie sat up and watched Louise gather her hat. Her dark hair now messy from their tussle. She wore two extra ear piercings in the cartilage of her left ear, mimicking the ones on her hat. _So Hot... Wait, what?_

"I guess I better get home." Louise picked her backpack up off the floor and stepped over to Millie's window.

Millie stood, "You could probably just take the front door, you know. I don't think my mom will quiz me for having my best friend over after school."

"Yeah but," Louise lifted open the window, allowing a breeze to flow inside, "this is way more fun."

Millie smiled to herself. Louise, Always so adventurous. She crawled out the window, one leg and then the other, all the while checking to make sure Millie's backyard trampoline was still in position. She worked herself into a comfortable crouch in which she could hold herself up, and stopped.

"Hey," She called out to Millie for her attention, though she didn't really have to. Louise always had her attention. "Thanks. For the cupcakes. And for today. It was nice."

Millie couldn't believe her ears. She smiled at the bunny-girl now hanging from her window. "Anytime."

"I'll be back for Bak!" Louise yelled as she leapt from the window sill. Millie poured over the open window, watching Louise bounce and hop down to the ground. From up high, she really did look like a little bunny.

* * *

_"Let's make out."_

Millie heard Louise whisper. She was pinned to the floor. Louise was straddling her, holding her down. Millie couldn't help but notice the girl's attire. What was she wearing? Her clothes had transformed into some sort of sexy bunny suit, complete with fishnets?! Millie's heartbeat was out of control.

She looked so… No, no no. Don't think that about Louise.

With one hand, Louise gripped her captive's neck and leaned in. Closer. And Closer.

Millie tossed and turned, her hand somewhere south of her belly button. Sweating and breathing heavy, she came to. Her eyes open now, she sat up. It was dark inside her room, except for the moon light pouring in through the window, still open from when Louise left. She got up and closed it.

How strange. It's not like this was the first time she'd dreamt about Louise, but her previous dreams about her were nothing like that . She had never even seen Louise dressed that scantily. Why would she imagine such a thing? Was that a dream, or a nightmare? She wasn't sure, but the way she felt… let's just say she hadn't felt that way before.

Was her therapist right? Could she be harboring some sort of latent sexual feelings for her best friend, or however her doctor said it? Millie's mind was racing as she lay her head back down on her pillow, unable to get back to sleep. This was doing absolutely nothing for her insomnia. Wide awake now, she noticed Bakeneko staring back at her.

She turned over.

Muffin was awake too, looking at millie from the floor below, her judgmental cat eyes glowing in the night. She almost thought she heard her speak.

_I saw that._

"Oh be quiet," Millie whispered. She buried her head in her pillow.

Well, It doesn't matter now. None of that was real. She was certain if she could just get some rest, she'd forget all about it in the morning.


	3. Insomnia

Revali was busy writing in his chambers, filling out his diary, when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What is it?" He called out nonchalantly, not bothering to look. Hearing nothing in response, he turned around to see Mipha standing in his doorway.

"I came to see if you also had any injuries from today you'd like me to look at."

Revali was taken aback by the offer. This was unexpected, none of the others usually came to see him unless it was for official champion business. But he supposed injuries counted as such.

"Nope. Just as flawless as ever. Not a scratch on me, I'm afraid." He confidently assured her.

"Oh, okay."

Was he mistaken, or did Mipha seem almost saddened by his response? He immediately waved away the thought—Mipha was basically sadness with two legs. Still, hearing the despondency in her voice urged him to want to do something about it, but he really wasn't sure if he could. She was still standing there hopeless as if she had more on her mind.

"Did you need something else?" His words came out a little more sweet than he would have liked. But he always found it hard to be disdainful towards her.

Mipha wrung her hands. "Well, I was wondering if perhaps… if it's not too much trouble… could we continue my practice?"

"Hm, I dunno, I'm rather busy at the moment," Revali glanced down at his diary, which had a boorish doodle of himself, muscular with his bow and arrows in his talons, lording over a defeated Lynel. He closed the booklet. "But, I suppose I could make time. We can continue your lessons. If you want."

Mipha looked back at Revali and smiled. "Yes, I'd like that!"

The limited evening light certainly made it more difficult to aim properly, and Mipha still struggled with string slap. She had tough skin though, so it didn't seem to bother her much, claiming it was more startling than painful.

Revali noticed that overall, somehow, she had improved. Mipha was a surprisingly fast learner. Though she still had a long way to go before she could be expected to actually take anything serious down.

She'd seemed to have taken his confidence instruction to heart however, as every arrow she fired was shot without a hint of apprehension. Almost bordering on mindless ferocity. She released arrow after arrow, sometimes hitting the targets, the grass, the trees, and even a stray bird, which had Revali gulping.

"Okay let's take it easy." He placed his hand on the bow.

"No! I think I'm getting it." Mipha snapped, still concentrating on her shot.

Her sharp tone startled Revali. This was unlike her. He stood in her path and grabbed the arrow before she could shoot it. They stared each other down before he spoke. "What's up with you?"

Sudden embarrassment washed over Mipha's face. Revali understood now why she wanted to practice so badly. He could see she was using the opportunity to take out her frustrations about her predicament. As gratifying as it may feel, he knew all too well shooting aimlessly into the sky wasn't going to solve her problems. He lifted the bow from her grasp, knowing he might regret what he was about to ask.

"Wanna… talk about it?"

Mipha covered her face and looked towards the ground. Revali was pretty sure she was about to start the water works again. Oh no. He wasn't good with this at all, but he couldn't just leave her standing there. Well, he _ could, _but even he wasn't that much of an ass. Instead, he stood there awkwardly in front of her, rubbing his neck with his feathered appendage.

"Let me guess… this is about Link?" He sighed.

Mipha continued to stare down at the ground. "Sometimes he watches over her when she sleeps, you know."

Revali was confused by this new information, though he assumed she was referring to Princess Zelda. He muttered to himself, "Well, that's not creepy at all."

Mipha's voice shook as she spoke. "I hate feeling this way," she continued, "I… I just want to be happy for him."

Her words echoed in Revali's mind. See, this… This right here was why Revali didn't mess with love. It was hard for him to sympathize with these feelings of attraction she seemed to have for that frustrating Link. He didn't know how to offer her any comfort. _ Hard to be happy for someone who doesn't seem to give a damn about much of anything at all_, is what he almost said.

Instead, Revali stood beside her and considered resting his wing on her shoulders. He played ping-pong with the idea back and forth through his brain until he just went ahead and did it. He winced as his arm landed on her, somehow afraid she might literally explode. When no such thing happened, he relaxed, feeling a sense of calm enough to really see her.

He wasn't sure if it was the light of the moon, the tears, or some sort of zora gene, but her eyes were glowing bright. Since her kind typically didn't travel far outside of their domain, he'd never actually seen a zora before this whole champions business, let alone be this up close and personal with one. Even in her upset state, she was still, dare he say, adorable?

Mipha wiped her eyes. "Have you ever had feelings for another?"

Revali was taken off guard by her question. He was almost offended by the mere thought, quickly releasing his wing from around her. "Most certainly not," He scoffed.

Of course, with him being the best of the best among the rito, he had plenty of options. There were girls in his village, and even a guy or two, that tried their hardest to sway him, but he had always been too focused on his goal of becoming the greatest warrior to waste time with such nonsense. Judging now by Mipha's breakdown, he knew he made the right decision. Look what love was doing to this girl. Mipha: zora champion, princess, and Link's supposed friend! All the more evidence for him to never fall prey to anything of the sort. Her feelings were holding her back. Her feelings for LINK were holding her back.

"You don't need him," Revali blurted.

Mipha was silent for a moment. She slowly dragged her gaze up from the ground. "I know," She spoke softly. Then she lifted her head to meet Revali's sharp green eyes. She placed her small hand on his shoulder and reassuringly stated, "You don't need him either."

Her words ruffled Revali's feathers. He was pretty sure she just insinuated that somehow he needed Link. No, worse! That somehow he _ felt _that he needed Link.

"Come again?" Revali spat, moving away from her.

Mipha looked surprised that she offended him. "I'm sorry, I only meant that—"

"Okay, first of all," He released a contemptuous half-laugh, "we were talking about you, not me. And second, I'm perfectly aware that I don't need that feeble excuse for a knight! What in the hell would ever make you think that I would stoop so low—to be so pathetic—as to need someone like him!" The words came rushing out of Revali with scathing indignation.

Mipha's shock left her face and was replaced by a scowl Revali had never seen before. "So is that what you think of me then? You think I'm pathetic?" She asked.

For perhaps the first time in his life, Revali didn't know what to say. This was not going well. He said the wrong things, as he knew he would. "I wasn't referring to… it's different, okay?" He tried to backpedal, but Mipha was already fired up.

"Well, you want to know what I think?" Mipha continued. "I think you're just jealous of Link! You're always mocking him, and insulting him, trying to get him to fight you, because he's the chosen hero, and you know, deep down inside, you just want his approval."

Mipha was going off. Somehow, she managed to be simultaneously meek _ and _ furious. This wasn't the first time something was blowing up in Revali's face, but her rage was more terrifying to him than any bomb arrow could be. She wasn't hiding her teeth now, they were bare and sharp as ever. He was so captivated by the sight, it was hard for him to retaliate.

"If I'm pathetic for wanting his attention, then you are just as well!"

Revali was still mulling over that jealousy line, "Jealous? You think I'm jealous of him? For what? I can fight just as well as he can! No—better! And for the record, I don't insult him because I want his approval, I want him to face me so I can show him exactly where he belongs."

Mipha shook her head. "You're not jealous of his fighting skills, you're jealous of his respect," she countered. "Respect he has, not because he's the chosen one, but because he's the type of fellow who would never fight you because you're his comrade! Everyone else on the team loves Link, everyone across Hyrule loves Link!" Her voice softened, "I love Link…"

Why did her declaration sting so badly? It was hardly a surprise. Mipha's words cut Revali like a feathered edge; like she'd stabbed him with her own trident; like she'd shot an arrow straight through his chest. Pulling it out was going to hurt like hell, but it nonetheless had to be done. He just couldn't let her see him bleed.

He relaxed, a familiar conceited urge fell over him. Letting out a haughty chuckle, he went on, "Well, I guess that's it then. You've figured me out!" He retorted, waving his wings about. "But you're wrong about one thing. I don't need anyone's approval. Not yours, not the princess's, and most certainly not _ Link's._ You all can keep your "chosen one" titles, and your respect, and your…" He paused to mimic Mipha, "_Love." _

__ He straightened his face again, what he was about to say to her surprised even himself.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less about your pitiful _ feelings." _

Revali watched as Mipha simply rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh before turning away. Feeling a sudden regret, he called out to her "Where are you going?"

Mipha ignored him. She carried on, back toward the castle, leaving Revali standing alone in the field.

* * *

"How dare she accuse me of such… such foolishness! Me—jealous!" Revali debated with himself while catching some midnight air. "That's what I get for trying to show a little kindness. She doesn't know what she's talking about… she doesn't know me!" As he soared through the sky, he started to feel something wrong in the pit of his stomach.

He landed again at the gates of the castle. He didn't even want to go back, but he knew he'd be bothered to no end about not communicating with the team if he suddenly disappeared. And if he didn't show his face, he'd basically be admitting shame and defeat by Mipha's words. He wouldn't allow it.

He wandered into the castle, past the guards and attendants who greeted him with respect for his title as champion. His mind elsewhere, he didn't even notice. Revali kept remembering the look on her face when her eyes were filled with tears. He tried to block the thought out of his mind. His assessment kept flopping back and forth.

Perhaps he was a bit harsh… but she was equally as presumptuous! Maybe she didn't mean to be offensive… but she did offend him, whether she meant to or not. He'd lost the only person he found tolerable to spend time with… whatever. He didn't need company, as usual, he was perfectly fine on his own.

The more he thought about her, somehow he had turned his thoughts one-hundred eighty degrees. By the time he got to his room, he felt full-on regret.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

Revali paced around his quarters, berating himself for the way he spoke to Mipha. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to say all of that? You couldn't just keep your big beak shut could you, Revali? Oh NO! You just had to have the last word, didn't you? Master Revali, the legendary Cucco!"

He threw himself down onto his uncomfortable straw mattress. "What the hell is _wrong_ with me? Maybe it would have been better if I just walked away when she started weeping."

He groaned and closed his eyes, grabbing the pillow to cover his face. He couldn't for the life of him understand why he always ended up pushing others away, ever keeping them at a wingspan's distance, like some sort of cursed superpower. Though he admitted the distance was so much easier than all of this heartache bullshit...

Revali's thoughts wandered back to Mipha. He could still feel the spot on his arm where she touched him. His heart felt heavy. He knew it wasn't true what he said about her feelings, though after having said it, he wished it were. Now he was burdened with guilt.

He continued to wallow in his anguish on the bed until a wrapping at the door startled him. Whoever it was certainly had impeccable timing.

"What?" Revali barked, his beak still exposed under the pillow. He didn't want to see anyone… unless that person just so happened to be…

"Mipha?" He tilted his head up hopefully.

His door opened by a large, meaty, yellow hand grasping the frame. "Hey buddy. I didn't wake you, did I?" Daruk greeted him as he poked his head in.

"Oh." Revali's voice lost all hope. He sat up, tossing his pillow to the side, "no, you didn't. What is it?"

"Tomorrow we're gonna go with the Princess to the ancient Tech Lab if you wanna come-with. We were going to drop her and the Link off there, and go chill at the Goron Hot Springs for a little RnR. Then head back to meet her at dusk. Maybe even go out for drinks in the evening."

"Sounds fun," Revali replied sardonically, staring out the window.

"Yeah! We're gonna leave pretty early. You can come with us if ya want, or meet us there. Whichever."

Revali gave Daruk a silent thumbs up.

"See ya tomorrow!" The Goron replied as he ducked out of the room.

Revali laid back down on his bed, thinking about what he was going to do. Did he really need to be there for this little excursion? If he went with the team, he'd just be dragging foot behind the rest of them, alone and ignored. Especially now that Mipha was surely not on speaking terms with him. He laid his head back down to rest, though he couldn't sleep.

Perhaps he'd talk to Mipha tomorrow after the hot springs.


	4. Deprivation

Just as he suspected, Revali spent much of the day lagging behind everyone else. He didn't speak unless he was expected to respond, his head somewhere in the ether, asking himself over and over why he came. On the outside, he presented cool and aloof, but on the inside he was spiraling through the updraft of his emotions. He did his best to ignore his thoughts about the day before, but the more he tried, the more his brain seemed to want to betray him. His thoughts were so preoccupied, he didn't even think about his disdain for Link, not once!

Mipha appeared to be getting on just fine, however. Several times she made playful conversation with Daruk and Urbosa, and stopped to pet the dog of a Hylian man that Revali couldn't help but notice seemed a bit overly interested in her. She looked to be in a much better mood than he was at least. It was hard for him to know if she was still upset with him or not. Though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

Now, he was soaking in the hot spring, boiling alive. Or at least, that's how he liked to imagine it. He definitely would have been if one of the travelers at the foothills of Eldin Canyon hadn't taken pity on him and given away their Chilly Elixir. Revali practically collapsed in front of everyone. He couldn't believe he was so distracted that he didn't think to bring any of his own elixirs before heading out toward Death Mountain! Ritos were not built for this climate—he was made for the snow, not hell-on-earth. How embarrassing. He wondered if Mipha took any sort of pleasure in watching him fall to his knees like he did. As he contemplated the scenario, he sat still in the hot spring with his eyes closed, letting the water penetrate his feathers.

"You're offly quiet today," A familiar gruff voice bulldozed his trance.

Revali opened an eyelid half-way to see Daruk leaned over from the pool of water next to him, returning from visiting his fellow "brothers."

"It's hot," Revali responded simply.

"Ha-ha! It's actually pretty cool out right now! Oh, speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

Revali assumed he was referring to his little fainting incident. "Better."

"Good," Daruk smiled. "You know, I'm actually really glad you came with us."

Revali opened his eyes fully.

"I thought you might decide to leave and fly home or something, but I'm glad we get to spend time together as a group," He continued. "Of course little guy and the princess aren't here, but that's okay. Urbosa had a great idea too for later, if you're still feeling like hanging with us."

Revali gave the idea some thought. He looked across the hot spring at Mipha sunken in the water next to Urbosa, with only the top of her head visible and her eyes closed. "We'll see," he responded vaguely.

He kept wondering if perhaps now was a good time to try and speak with Mipha. With all of this future activity, he wasn't sure if he'd get the chance later. The longer he waited the more awkward he felt it might be. Ultimately, he decided he'd had enough. It was time to get this over with.

Revali slowly rose from the water. "Would you excuse me for a second," He said to Daruk without facing him. As soon as Revali placed his talons back on the dry earth, a small rock came rolling across his path. It stopped and unfurled, revealing a goron child. The rito was making his way across the designated walkway, over to Mipha when he heard a tiny voice call out, "Hey! Hey, you!"

Revali stopped and turned his head to the left. The goron child was staring at him.

"Yes?" Revali responded reluctantly.

"Are you a bird?"

Revali felt a sting of insult from this asinine question. But, this was merely a child, so he let it pass. "No… not exactly. I'm a Rito. Believe it or not, there's actually a difference, despite the similarities–"

"You look like a bird," The child cut him off. "Like a giant bird."

The rito exhaled to find his patience. "Again, I can see how you might make that mistake, but–"

"I've never seen a giant bird before," The child cut him off a second time, now walking up to Revali. The little goron reached out to touch his feathers. Revali was so taken off guard by the child's forthright nature, he remained frozen as the tiny goron lifted his wing over his head.

"Looks like you've made a friend," he heard Daruk say behind him. Revali turned his beak back to see him chuckling.

"I don't…" Revali muttered, shaking his head at Daruk, unsure what to do with this child and hoping desperately his goron colleague would come to his rescue.

"Show him something cool!" Another voice rang.

Revali swiveled his head forward again. Urbosa called out to him from where Mipha was. "We all know how you love to show off," She added.

Mipha was watching now too, her head out of the water. She was… smiling? "Yes, show him your gale!"

Mipha actually just spoke to him. She hadn't said a word in his direction all day until now. Wasn't she still angry? There was no way she'd forgiven him that easily. He hadn't even had a chance to speak with her yet. Still, there she was, showing him mercy by offering a solution to the situation he found himself in with this child. He glanced down at the young goron again.

"Can you fly!?" The child asked enthusiastically.

Amongst being with the other champions, and spending so much time at his village where everyone already knew him, it was refreshing to be revered again through a new pair of small, beady eyes. Perhaps this was exactly what Revali needed to lift his spirits. He couldn't help but grin.

"I can do more than fly..." He said.

The goron kid began jumping up and down. "Oh, show me, show me!"

Revali pretended to think about it. "Hmm, I dunno…. I don't think you really want to see."

"I do! I wanna see you fly! Lemme see you fly!"

"Mmmm… and how do we ask?" He teased as he playfully rubbed the underside of his beak.

The Goron child gave it some thought then beamed. "Lemme see you fly, right now!"

Revali looked at the child as if he was now seriously considering showing him jack shit.

"Revali… don't be an ass" He could hear Urbosa scold him from the sidelines.

He shot the woman a look before addressing the little one. "Yes, yes, alright. Back up." Revali waved his wing at the kid as he took a couple steps backward. "Prepare to be amazed," he declared as he dramatically fanned out his wings.

He bent down low to the ground and laid out his wings, concentrating. He'd managed to get his gale to work ninety-five percent of the time, but there was still that five percent chance of failure that his perfectionism would never let him forget. All eyes were on him, including those of a certain Zora princess. He couldn't fuck this up.

"Please, just let me have this… " He prayed to himself.

In a matter of seconds, the wind swirled around Revali, creating his famed updraft. He leaped into it, soaring and ascending, steadying himself in the eye of the whirlwind until he reached its peak. He spread his wings wide and circled the hotsprings below, spinning in the air. He could hear the cheering from the little goron down below. The cooler air in the sky felt so good he considered for a brief moment not coming back down.

Eventually however, he did. He made a graceful landing, gently touching down in front of the child. Proud, he stood straight with his wings crossed and his chest puffed out.

"Woweee-wow-WOW! That was awesome!" The child ran in circles with his little chunky arms extended, mimicking Revali's soaring.

The rito glanced at Mipha, hoping she was watching. Her head was back in the water with her eyes closed again. Did she even see him?

"Aw man, I wish I could fly," The kid bemoaned. "Oh! I got an idea. You should let me ride your wings!"

_ Ride!? _ What did this kid take him for? Some sort of sky-horse? Revali glared down at the young pebble with so much incredulous displeasure, he imagined beams shooting from his eyes bursting the little rock-child into dust.

"Hey, Little one, that's enough bothering the nice Rito." Daruk finally interjected. Revali looked at him thankfully and received a wink and a smile. "What's your name anyway?"

"Crag!" The kid bellowed. "Hey, I know who you are. Your name's Daruk!"

"Ha-ha! That's right."

Just like that, Crag's attention was diverted. He rolled over to Daruk and began asking him all sorts of questions about the gigantic divine beast he kept atop the mountain.

Suddenly feeling more confident than he had in the last twenty-four hours, Revali figured now was the perfect opportunity to approach Mipha. He had to ride this high while he still could. He was a proud Rito. He could soar like the wind itself. He was a master archer and the greatest winged warrior to grace this earth! He wasn't afraid of confrontation. If she hated him, he was certain he could take any blow she could deliver.

He approached the pool of water where Mipha was soaking, knowing he'd have to interact with the barrier named Urbosa. And of course, she was the first to greet him.

"Aw, what's the matter," She asked mockingly. "Didn't want to give the kid one little ride on your wings?"

Revali looked at her with a deadpan expression. "No. I'm afraid I'm too much of an ass."

Urbosa grinned. "At least you know."

Revali half-rolled his eyes. "As delightful as it would be to banter with you, I came over here on other business." He turned his attention to the zora princess. "Mipha… could I have a word?"

Mipha lifted her head from the water. "Of course," She said pleasantly.

Revali glanced at Urbosa. "In private."

"Oh, you want me to leave?" She asked as if she had no such intention.

Revali opened his mouth to respond, but was cut short by Mipha. "That's quite alright, Urbosa," she said as she rose from the pool. "I don't mind going for a walk."

"Are you sure, Mipha?" Urbosa asked, with much more concern in her voice.

"Yes, it's fine. I should be alright." She stood up completely, addressing Revali, "As long as it doesn't take too long. Let's walk this way, shall we." She began to walk down the main path.

Revali took one final look at Urbosa before turning up his beak at her.

He and Mipha walked quietly side-by-side until they were out of view of the hot springs. Revali had his wings behind his back while Mipha had her own hands clasped in front of her. He was busy looking up, while her eyes looked toward the ground. With the cold colors of his blue and white feathers walking next to her warm, reddish-pink skin, they couldn't have been more contrasting. Surprisingly, she was first to break the silence.

"So… what did you want to speak to me about?" She asked without looking up at him.

_Here we go, _Revali thought to himself. He took a deep breath. "I wanted to discuss yesterday's… incident."

She remained silent.

"It's just… I realize I may have lost my temper and said some things that might have been a bit… rude. And, well," he chuckled ironically, "you left before I could really explain myself."

"I didn't think there was much left to say. Seemed like you'd made your point." She suddenly sounded despondent, which made him uneasy. He could tell now she had been putting up a front the entire day. If his confidence were a glass of water, it was pouring out, fast. This might have been a mistake. Why was apologizing so hard?

"It's this whole champions thing," He carried on, making excuses instead. "it isn't easy for me—not that being a champion is difficult," he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, our skills aren't really even being put to use. All we're meant to do is pilot our divine beasts and serve as back-up for someone else who gets to fight Ganon, all because a magic metal stick said so. Don't you find that at least a little bit frustrating?"

Mipha was silent for another moment before speaking. "Not really. I'm just glad to be able to help in any way I can. And if that means piloting a divine beast just to back Link up, then that's what I'll do."

Of course she wouldn't comprehend his point of view. After all, she was in love with the chosen knight.

Mipha stopped walking and turned to Revali. "What I don't understand—or rather, what I want to understand—is why you feel like you have to prove yourself to everyone."

That was an interesting question. One he had never thought to ask himself. He didn't know why. He just… _had _to. So many times his fate had been pre-determined by someone or another. It was said he likely wouldn't live when he was found as an egg, alone in the cold. He was told he couldn't fly right when his growth was behind the other children. He was told he was too small to use the Great Eagle bow he has now mastered. He was told creating one's own updraft was impossible when he refused to believe it. All his life he had to prove others wrong, so perhaps that was the reason. He didn't want to be the poor boy everyone took pity on. He didn't want to be substandard, and he certainly didn't want to be ordinary. He wanted to be _exceptional_.

But there was no reason for him to disclose all of that to her. He doubted she would understand anyway, given her royal upbringing. Revali turned to face Mipha. "You were chosen as a champion because you have a special healing ability, yes?"

Mipha nodded.

"Daruk was chosen for his innate shield. Just like Urbosa was chosen as champion for her powerful lightning fingers," He said, as he fluttered his own fingers. "And I bet their standing as leaders didn't hurt either. With all that in mind, why do you think I was chosen?"

"Because you're the best warrior among your people," she answered.

"Correct. But things didn't turn out that way by accident. I wasn't chosen because I have some magic ability I was born with. Hell, depending on who you ask, I'm not even the leader of my village. No, I was chosen because I worked my _tail off _to be the best warrior among my people."

His tone shifted to cynical. "And how was Link chosen?" He asked rhetorically. "By a damn sword."

Mipha didn't speak. She looked away from Revali, into the distance.

He was mostly speaking for himself now. "To work hard your whole life just to be looked over for someone who was practically handed the position of being the chosen one… it's infuriating. So, while I appreciate your earnest efforts, you'll have to excuse me for stating that it's something you couldn't possibly understand."

Mipha continued to stare at nothing in particular. "You're right. I can't understand what you've been through. And I'm not going to pretend that I do." She said softly. "But I'd like to share something with you. I haven't been able to speak to anyone else about this…" she began.

Revali gave her his full attention.

"You already know that Link and I have history… and that I do have feelings for him," she continued.

Revali listened as she spoke, though to this point, he didn't need any reminding.

"But you probably don't know he was really different when I first met him." She continued to stare at the ground. "True, he was a small child in Hylian years, but he used to be so lively. So talkative. So silly… so happy…" Her voice trailed off. "It wasn't until he got that sword that he changed into the silent knight you now know." She looked up at Revali.

"I don't think you want the burden that sword has brought him."

Revali mulled over her words. He saw no reason not to believe her. Makes sense the knight would have changed due to his destiny of sealing Calamity Ganon. He must have felt the weight of the world when he was told its fate literally depended on his success. Revali hadn't considered this. Even someone as confident as he was realized, that was heavy stuff. To have the pressure of so many others depend on him… he felt similarly amongst the people in his village. Wow, was he actually comparing Link to himself? God forbid.

"Perhaps not," he replied. "But I do wish I at least got the chance to prove I could do exactly what he gets the honor of doing."

"And you think fighting with him is the only way to achieve that?" Mipha asked.

Before Revali could respond, the high pitched falling sound of a projectile could be heard heading in their direction. He tilted his head up with bird-like precision and saw a flaming boulder routed straight for them! Instinctively, he wrapped his wings around Mipha and took her into a tumble with him on the ground, rolling them both out of harm's way. The boulder exploded onto the surrounding rocks where they had been standing.

Mipha was startled, barely realizing what just happened. Another high-pitch whine of a falling boulder could be heard. Revali grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the safety of a large rock protruding from the ground. They peeked out from behind their hiding place and sure enough, they saw a Rock Octorok swiveling around.

"Ugh. Annoying," Revali breathed.

"I wish I had my trident…" Mipha started looking around. She'd left her weapon back at the springs. "Maybe there's a drill shaft around here somewhere… Nnngh…" She released a groan as she held her head in her hand.

"You alright?" Revali asked.

"Yes… I'm just feeling a little dehydrated. I think I need to get back to the hot springs."

Too bad the octorok was in their path. Another flaming boulder crashed in their direction. There was no way they'd be able to get past it without getting hit. Well, no way for Mipha to anyway. Revali realized he'd have to take it out from the other side. Good thing he at least remembered to bring a metal bow with him. "Wait here," He instructed her.

She watched as he crept away and flew up into the air with his gale. He circled the Octorok until he was on the other side of the now unassuming and unprotected beast, still facing where Mipha was. As he lowered himself to aim, he forgot completely where he was, because without thinking, he pulled out a singular bomb arrow.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The moment he released the arrow from the protection of his quiver… His realization of what he had just done… The arrow's explosive ingredients collided with the blistering heat of Death Mountain, detonating it right in front of him before he could even finish uttering the words, "Oh, shi–"

_KA-BOOM _

He was blasted back, hitting the ground hard until he tumbled to a smokey stop, some of his feathers trailing behind.

Mipha watched it all happen. The octorok's attention was now on Revali as it spun around away from her. While it began sucking in rocks to spit at him, she seized her opportunity and ran up behind it, brandishing a large rock of her own. Using all the energy she could muster, she spun around and gave it one good wack to it's backside, sending it to its demise. But not before it could shoot one final flaming bullet.

Revali was just getting on his feet again when he got blasted by the rock. He cried out in pain and fell back, sliding even further away, almost teetering off the edge of the sweltering cliffside.

With the octorok taken care of, Mipha ran to Revali and rolled him over. He moaned in pain as she inspected his wounds. "Bomb arrows… fire… so stupid…" He muttered. Even in critical condition, he still found the energy to berate himself for his lack of focus. He was not on his game today at all. Everything had been blowing up in his face so much, it was beginning to look like a curse. His left side was singed really badly, exposed, burnt, and bloody.

Mipha wasn't feeling quite one-hundred percent, but she had to try and heal him, or else. She breathed and held her hands out over his wounds. Concentrating, as she usually did when activating her abilities, she thought about all the things that brought her joy… her father, her little brother's smile… the safety of her people… yes, she was starting to feel it. Then she thought about Link…

Suddenly, the feeling faded. That was the opposite of what was supposed to happen. Something was wrong. She couldn't feel any power flowing through her. There was nothing happening. Why was nothing happening? She tried harder to focus on her feelings for the knight.

Still nothing.

This usually worked. It always worked. Why wasn't it working?

"No, no, please…" She pleaded. Revali was starting to lose consciousness. She began to panic, tears welling up in her eyes. She touched his wounds with her bare hands and tried again. Still, no healing. She began contemplating getting Daruk and Urbosa, but would it really matter? There was nothing they could do either. She was supposed to be the healer. But she couldn't do her job and now Revali was going to…

"Revali? Revali! Stay with me!" She grabbed his face with her bloody palms and turned it toward her. His eyes were barely open. She fell over and embraced him.

"Please… _please… _don't die…"

Suddenly afraid she might actually lose him, thoughts flooded her mind about the first time she saw him miss a shot and how silly he was talking to himself. The thought made her want to giggle through the tears. She thought about when she asked him to give her archery lessons and the confidence he tried to inspire. She did so admire his effortless confidence. She thought of how he tried, in his own way, to comfort her when she had no one else to talk to. How he knew about her feelings even when she never told him, and how despite his tendency to speak brashly, he never disclosed those feelings to Link or princess Zelda. She realized he was the closest thing she had to a friend right now… and she was about to lose him.

As Mipha weeped over him, Light began to illuminate Revali's blasted side. She sat up, still holding him, and placed her hand over his wounds. She began laughing past her tears out of a mix of joy and relief. Her powers came back! She stayed in that position until the damage was fully mended, wondering if perhaps the dehydration had some effect over her ability.

Once his wounds were repaired, Revali groaned and blinked, turning his head to look at her. "Oh… man…. I really _blew _it, didn't it?"

Mipha stared at him before realizing he just made an awful pun. She released a giggle that turned into full blown laughter. Honestly, she wasn't sure if it was because of his bad joke or the lightheadedness from the dry heat affecting her, but she found it hard to stop. "Were you coming up with that this whole time I was trying to heal you?"

Revali simply smiled at his own joke.

"You're ridiculous," she told him.

His smile faded as he looked her in the eye. "I wasn't just talking about the arrow."

She stared back at him.

Revali looked away shamefully. "I… I never meant what I said yesterday…I do care. About… you know."

Mipha sighed. "I think we both said things that were meant to be hurtful. I got defensive. And so did you." She smiled at him. "Let's just forget about it. Water under the bridge."

He stared at her, trying to muster the courage to say, "Thanks… for sa–"

Mipha held his beak shut with her hand. "No need to thank me,"

He returned her smile, though the moment was cut short by the call of a familiar gerudo voice.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture!"

Mipha turned around to see Urbosa and Daruk standing in the path back to the hotspring. Realizing he was still laid out in front of Mipha, Revali sat up with a quickness.

"If you guys wanted to be alone, you could've at least told us where you were going," Daruk added, sounding like a worried father. "We didn't know where you went!"

"We heard explosions and when you two didn't come back, we thought you might be in trouble." Urbosa explained. "But I can see now, that must have been the opposite of the situation." She finished her sentence with one eyebrow cocked.

"Please," Revali sneered. He leaped up from the ground, trying to hide his embarrassment with his usual snobbish disposition. "This is NOT what it looks like."

Mipha stood up as well. "No, no. Absolutely not."

"Whatever you say," Urbosa gibbed.

"Well, we're glad you two are okay. Anyway, we should all start heading back to Central Hyrule if we wanna catch the princess." Daruk commanded.

He and Urbosa started back towards the hot springs. Revali glanced at Mipha before he followed. He took a few steps, then stopped, turning back to the zora girl. He leaned toward her, holding up a feathered finger as if he was about to make a demand.

"Oh and uh… by the way," He spoke in a low tone. "That whole thing I did with the bomb arrow…"

"Never happened," Mipha finished his sentence sweetly as she walked by him.

He retracted his finger, surprised by her response as he watched her go. Continuing on behind her, a tiny smirk crept onto his face.


	5. Intoxicated

Louise whipped out her phone as soon as she felt it vibrate in her pocket.

**Still stuck? R u ok?**

Tina had finally responded, a little late—again. Louise replied:

**Yeah. We fine.**

Sent. To her surprise, Tina responded almost instantly.

**Oh good :)**

**Found basement. Something you should see**

"They found it!? Oh my god they found it!"

Louise ran downstairs, her two cronies following behind. The basement wasn't tricky to find, being located beneath the main staircase on her blueprints. Thoughts of the money raced through her brain. Would it be in cash? Like really old cash that's probably worth way more now? Or maybe even gold bars?

When she reached the last step, she could see her brother and sister looking down as she approached them. Gene gestured to the floor. There was a hole and some broken wood, clearly ripped up from the floorboards. A metal box sat beneath, already pried opened. Nothing left inside but a single note:

**_Too late, suckers! -Calvin was here._**

"CallviiiIINNNNNN!" Louise cried.

Tina noticed the name. "Is that Mr. Fischoeder?"

Louise was still fixated on her loss. "Goddammit. A metal box in the floorboards? Really!? That's not even creative!"

"Sorry, Louise," Tina tried to console her.

"Wasn't it supposed to be in the walls?" Rudy noted.

"Floors are walls, depending on where you're standing," piped Gene.

"Maybe they just said it was in the walls to throw everyone off," said Millie.

"Whatever." Louise turned away, "That fortune's long gone now. Came all the way out here for nothing."

"At least now we know the legend was real." There was Rudy, looking on the bright side, as usual.

"Let's just go home," Louise huffed.

What a night. Louise supposed it made sense that someone would have found the fortune long before she'd ever have the chance. But still, she'd hoped there would be _something_ left. Now she'd have to go home empty-handed with nothing to show for their expedition except a dead flashlight and the haunting memory of being trapped in that creepy hidden room. Which, actually, the more she thought about it, was pretty damn cool. Except for the part where she got a surprise kiss on the lips. That was freaky and definitely a part she'll be leaving out of the story.

Louise called shotgun again and the crew piled back into the Belcher family get-away car. Tina stayed focused on the road while Gene and Rudy were howling away to the tune on the radio. Still plagued by the kiss, Louise didn't have much to say. She noticed the absence of Millie's voice not singing with Gene and Rudy, which was odd considering how much Millie loved to sing karaoke style. Perhaps, she thought, because Millie had something else on her mind. Something she had done. Louise wasn't convinced at all that Millie had nothing to do with what happened in that secret room.

Louise's mind wandered back to a conversation she'd had with Rudy half a year ago. They were at his dad's place. Mr. Steiblitz had gone out on a consecutive date with a promising match, which Rudy had assured her meant he probably wouldn't be back until late in the night. He had the whole house to himself. She figured it would be a perfect opportunity for the three of them to try out some special gummies she'd snatched from her brother. The sweets started to work their magic just as they were in the middle of a game of Two Truths and a Lie.

"I've ridden a motorcycle, I have a tattoo, and three ear piercings." Louise leaned back against the pillows on the floor of Rudy's room.

Rudy answered first. "You've never ridden a motorcycle."

Louise's relaxed face remained unchanged. She shifted her gaze toward Millie.

"I have to pee," Millie blurted.

Louise chortled and looked at her quizzically, "It's not your turn yet."

"No I mean I really have to pee."

"Gimme your answer first."

"Oh I already know the answer," Millie smiled. " I've seen you without your hat so I know you have a third ear piercing, and I can believe you've ridden a motorcycle. But you definitely don't have a tattoo."

Louise steadied her poker face. "What makes you so sure?"

Millie bit her lip. "Well, we have gym class together. I've seen you change your clothes."

"Hey, no fair," Rudy muttered.

Louise tilted her head forward. "Nuh-uh, I always go in the stalls to change."

Millie just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Louise squinted at her. "You liar."

"You're the liar," Millie corrected her with a smirk. "I say it's the tattoo."

Louise eyed both of them. "Damn." She threw her head back. "Yeah it was the tattoo. I want one though."

"Ha! I knew it," Millie beamed. "You can't play this game with me."

"You got lucky," Louise shot back.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're angry," Millie teased.

Rudy giggled at Millie's observation.

Louise's face felt hot. "Shut up and go pee."

"I will, but after I take _my_ turn." Millie sat up and closed her eyes. "I haven't had my first kiss yet, my eyes are blue, and someday, I want to be an actress."

"Hmm," Rudy began.

"What!" Louise interjected. "All that stuff is true."

Millie continued to smile.

Louise started counting on her fingers. "You're in drama, I know you want to act. You're eyes are blue... I think. And I know you've never kissed anyone."

"Rude. You don't know that," Millie scoffed at her remark. "Come on now, I'm not making this very hard."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you would've told me if you ever kissed someone. So that one's true."

"I dunno, I think she might have." Rudy rubbed his chin. "I think that's the lie."

Louise crossed her arms. "Well I think she's cheating. None of those are lies."

"Is that your final answer?" Millie asked, eyes still closed.

"Wait!" Louise extended her hands out in front of her as she took a moment to mull it over. Were here eyes blue? They were blue-ish? She curled her right hand into a pointed finger and slowly looked up at Millie. "I remember!" Wagging her index finger, she spoke, "You're eyes… are green! Not blue."

Millie opened her eyes and smiled wide. "They are!" She gasped and clasped her hands together, bringing them to her cheek. "You know me so well."

"Yeah, yeah. I only remember 'cause I like green," she quickly defended herself. "Didn't you have to pee?" Louise reminded her.

"bathroom's down the hall, on the right," Rudy directed her.

Millie tip-toed over them and headed down the hall to the guest bathroom.

"Dang. I'm terrible at this game." Rudy rolled back on the floor with a groan. He tilted his head toward Louise. "So, tell me more about this time you've ridden a motorcycle."

"Another story for another day," Louise assured him.

"Was it someone you had a crush on?" Rudy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pffft! Hell no," Louise laughed. "I haven't had a crush on anyone and no one has had a crush on me, thank god. And I am not complaining." She seemed quite pleased with herself.

Rudy turned his hazy gaze to the side and scratched his chin. "Mm, I wouldn't say no one."

"Whaddya mean?" Louise slurred.

"There's at least one person I know who likes you."

"Who cares," Louise exhaled and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before cocking her head back toward her friend. "Who is it?"

Rudy smirked.

"Oh wait, don't tell me." Louise leaned in. "Is it you?" She joked.

Rudy chuckled, "No, no, not me."

"Are you telling me I have a secret admirer? Oh Lord."

"I mean, they're not very subtle about it. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

Louise raised her right eyebrow and sat up. "Who the hell? Do I know this person?"

Rudy stared at Louise knowingly. She watched him as he moved his hand and pointed his index finger towards the door of his room. The gears in Louise's stoned mind turned slowly but surely. Her jaw dropped and she whispered, "MILLIE?! What? No way."

Rudy nodded his head in opposition.

"What the hell? Why would you say that?"

"Because she does! Come on. She just called you cute like two minutes ago."

Louise shook her head. "That's just Millie. Haven't you been around her long enough now to notice? She just likes to annoy me for her own amusement."

Rudy shrugged, "I dunno, looks more like flirting to me."

Louise shook her head again. "Listen, I've known that girl for a long time now and I'm telling you, it ain't like that."

"Didn't you tell me she used to stalk you?"

"Yeah," Louise choked. "But that was, like, when we were little kids," Louise brushed him off. "She's never been that good at making friends."

"And I don't wanna jump to conclusions," Rudy continued, "but, I think she's jealous of me."

Louise's face contorted. "Wait-what?"

"That's why she's shady towards me sometimes," Rudy said, with a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't hold it against her or anything—"

"Whoa." Louise's eyes bugged out as she held her head in her hands. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa… whoa." She mumbled to herself, "I am too high for this." She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth right now. "Okay, but it's not like we're dating."

Rudy quickly corrected himself, "No, I know that. But I'm pretty sure that's not what she thinks."

Louise rubbed her temples. "Look, I know she can be a little… hard to deal with, but like…"

"Okay," Rudy leaned back, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I mean, it's fine, I'm just trying to understand your thought process here."

Rudy looked down at the carpet for a moment, his left hand rubbing the gauge in his ear. "Alright. Consider all the stuff I just said," he looked at her straight. "Now imagine her as a boy."

Imagine Millie as a boy? Ha! Louise wasn't sure if she could. A demon maybe. Or a cat. Or like one of those soft, squeaky toys that dogs chew on. They're kind of cute and charming at first, but man can they get annoying. Besides, girl, boy, what difference did it make? If Millie were a boy, she'd still be just as occasionally obnoxious. If a boy followed her around, left notes in her locker, and called her cute…

"Oh... shit."

Damn Rudy for bringing this thought into her mind! Louise was usually a nosey one, but for the first time, she wasn't sure if she preferred knowing someone's secret over staying in blissful ignorance. And what's more, how could she not have seen it herself? God, it seemed so obvious now!

Back in the car, her thoughts echoed through her mind as she debated that kiss in the dark. Millie had gotten her first kiss now, hadn't she? The snake. And she just had to sit right behind the passenger's seat too, perfect for spying on the occupant through the side rear-view mirror. She forced herself not to look back at Millie. Oh, she was so sure that's exactly what the sick puppy wanted. Was Millie looking at her already? She had to look at her to know. She decided to take a peek.

Millie wasn't looking at her. Surprising. No, she was staring out her window with her hand on her chin, a solemn look on her face. The moonlight shone through her pale eyes. Her pale, green eyes. They were practically glowing. Before Louise could react, Those two glowing, green circles flicked forward to the side mirror. Shit. Louise swiftly averted her eyes.

Ever since that conversation with Rudy, Louise had been keeping an eye on her, watching her moves and motivations. But how the shit was she supposed to prove someone has feelings for her, or if they were just being overly friendly? She'd tried testing her before, leaning over Millie to reach the TV remote, saying stuff to her suggestively, leaving her with Rudy to see how she'd act, but none of that brought her any conclusive evidence. If she could just get something from Millie, a flustered response, or a flushed face, that'd be enough for her to know. Hell, she didn't even know if Millie was even capable of feeling shame.

Either way, Louise had to hand it to her, that girl was good. Millie was too much of a perfectionist control freak to let her facade slip. Louise had never been patient enough for this sneaky, long-con stuff. She was dying, itching, basically craving to flat out make the accusation. She wanted to uncover the truth so badly, it was almost as if she wanted it to be true. Did she…? No. Nope. It's just the truth, plain and simple. Truth she needed to discuss with Tina.

When they pulled into the alleyway, Tina made sure to shut the car lights off to keep them stealthy. Gene and Tina headed back inside as Louise said goodbye to Rudy. Tina latched eyes with Louise before heading up the fire escape. Louise nodded in response. She stood with her back to Millie who was waiting around for her goodbye. Louise pondered for a moment if she should even give her that. She collected herself and turned around to face her friend. _Here we go._

"Hey. I wanna talk to you."

Millie looked left, then right as she feigned surprise. "Who me?"

Louise ignored her silly question. "Tonight was pretty crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, though it's a shame you didn't find what you were looking for."

"Yeah…" Louise stared at her. Millie stared back, but her eyes kept fidgeting. Louise could tell her silent stare was wearing on the girl. Was she regretting staying behind for that goodbye? Could she tell what was coming? _This is it,_ Louise thought. She could blast her right then and there. The perfect opportunity. "You free Saturday?"

Millie perked up. "Hm, gee, I dunno. Lemme check my schedule..." Millie started thumbing through an imaginary agenda. "Hmmm, yes! I'm free!" She chirped.

Perhaps not now. No, Louise decided to spare her demise for another time. "Cool. Great. Let's do a sleepover. My place this time."

"Really?" Millie, as usual, was way too excited. She was busy rambling on about the scary games and movies she would bring.

"Yeah, sounds fun. Listen, I'll see you later, alright?" Louise turned away to head inside.

"Okay, yeah, see you later!" Millie sang off into the night.

* * *

Upstairs, Louise paced back and forth in Tina's room. She recounted the entire evening to her sister who listened patiently.

"So, you think she kissed you?" Tina asked.

"I KNOW she kissed me." Louise continued to pace.

"Aw, your first kiss, and you didn't even get to see it."

"Tina!" Louise stopped. "That is like, the LEAST of my issues right now." Louise turned away from her. "Also, it wasn't my first kiss."

Tina seemed surprised and a little hurt. "What! You had your first kiss and you never told me?"

Louise shrugged. "It never came up."

"Well, who was it?"

Louise breathed, then rushed through the explanation. "IkissedRudyonceonValentine'sdaybackinfourthgrade."

Tina's eyes widened. "AWWWW!"

"_Anyway,_ Rudy thinks Millie likes me and after tonight, I'm starting to think he's right," Louise continued.

Tina was still smiling. "I always had a feeling you liked Rudy."

"Tina! Focus! We're not talking about me and Rudy right now."

"But you guys would be so cute together. How come you're not dating him? Wait. Are you guys dating?"

Louise groaned. She'd gone over this whole Rudy situation once before. Inside her head. And she didn't feel like digging it up and explaining it all over again to Tina. "No. We're not dating."

"Why not?" Boy, Tina was really interested in her love life.

"Because… we're just not. We're friends, and that's how I like it." She knew that explanation wasn't going to be good enough for Tina to drop it. "Look," she sighed, "I like the guy, but I just don't feel _that way_ about him." She winced at the thought of having sexual feelings for someone as innocent and squeaky clean as Rudy. She couldn't even put the words "sex" and "Rudy" in the same sentence. "If I had feelings for Rudy like that, and if he had feelings for me, we would have been together by now. Trust me."

"Okay." Tina finally let it go.

"Now, can we please get back to this Millie situation?"

"So… you like Millie?" Tina asked

Louise stared at her sister, rethinking why she enlisted Tina to help her with this. Jesus, she might as well have been talking to Gene. "Tina. What? Hello. Have you been listening to me? Millie is the one who likes _me_ ."

"I know. I got that," Tina confirmed. "So you're trying to get her to confess?"

"Yeah, I wanna wipe that dumb smile off her face when she finds out I know the truth!" Louise responded triumphantly.

"Right…" Tina seemed less convinced. "I'm confused. You want her to like you? Or you don't… ?"

Louise was growing tired of this. "Tina, please try to keep up."

"I'm trying… It's just, why does it matter if she likes you or not?" Tina pondered.

"You don't understand. This is Millie. She's playing games with my head. She wants me to think she's just my best buddy, but secretly, she wants to get in my pants!"

"But what if she doesn't want you to know?" Tina countered. "And she's trying to hide her feelings for the sake of her friendship with you?"

"Well that's just too damn bad!" Louise stammered. "She started this when she kissed me tonight! I didn't say she could kiss me. She crossed the line, and now she's gonna pay the toll!" Louise took a step back and stepped on something squishy.

"Ah! My foot!"

Louise heard a shriek behind her. Gene was standing there in the crack of the doorway. "Wait, Millie kissed you?" He whispered.

"Gene!" Louise hissed. She dragged him into the room and closed Tina's door. "What are you doing in here?"

"You pulled me in." He replied.

"I mean why were you listening?"

"You guys were having a secret meeting and I felt left out." He pouted.

"I was telling Tina about what happened tonight, and yeah, Millie kissed me. But she caught me by surprise."

Tina bounced off of Louise, "And I was going to say, I agree. She shouldn't have kissed Louise—if she did—without her consent. But then why doesn't Louise just talk to her and tell her how she feels about what happened?"

"To which I would have replied, it's not that simple, Tina." Louise retorted. "She won't just admit to it. I have to weasel it out of her. I have to get the upper hand. I have to win!" Louise slammed her fist into her other hand to punctuate her thoughts.

"What do you think Gene?" Tina asked.

Tina and Louise both directed their gaze at Gene. "Uhh… I think…." His eyes darted back and forth between them. "It's time for bed. I'm gonna go to bed." Gene turned around to exit. "Good luck with Millieeeee," his whisper trailed off.

The room fell quiet for a moment. Louise looked back to Tina. "I've got a plan. I'm inviting her over here Saturday for a sleepover. I'll have all night to get an answer from her then." Louise stated as she went for the door.

"Her answer? Or _your_ answer?" Tina questioned.

Louise stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Tina got under her covers. "Wow, you guys have a very strange friendship."


	6. Id

Millie spent the night recounting the entire evening in her mind over and over as she galloped back to her trampoline. This night was certainly one of the most exciting nights she'd ever had and definitely one for the books. As she climbed her rope of bedsheets, all she could think about was how she couldn't wait to get into her covers and dream about it some more. Yes, indeed she was going to sleep good tonight. Her mind so busy with memories on repeat, it took her entirely too long to realize that the light in her bedroom was on. Uh-oh.

Did she leave it on? Maybe? All of a sudden her memory was failing her. She couldn't remember anything before their trip to the McDowell house. Crap, crap, crap. Panic had her eyes shifting to and fro, as if it were even possible to search for a physical solution. Should she continue up? Should she go in through the front? Check her mom's room? Or maybe it was better to just stay outside. Make some noise on the trampoline like she'd been there the whole time. Yes, that was not a half-bad idea. Heck, it was worth a shot.

Millie let go of the sheet-rope and descended upon the trampoline. It squeaked intensely, enough so that, if her mom was in her room, she must have heard it through the cracked window. Sure enough, in a matter of thirty seconds, a shadowy figure blocked the light coming from inside. Millie pretended not to notice the sound of the window sliding open.

"Millie? What in the world are you doing out here?" She heard her mom call.

Millie stopped her bouncing. "Oh, hey mom! Just getting some fresh air!"

"At two in the morning?"

"Yup!" She really hoped her mother wouldn't question too much. Though there was the matter of the sheets draped out of her window. _Don't mention the rope, don't mention the rope. _

"Uh… okay, but why do you have your sheets tied together like a rope hanging out of your window?"

Rats! _Think Millie, old girl. Quick! _"To get back in. I didn't want to disturb you by going out the back door." _Nice. _

Mrs. Frock stared at her daughter as she suspended her disbelief. "Ah… okay well, I think you should come inside, honey. It's too late to be out."

Millie swiftly obliged. "Okay!"

Just to make sure her mom didn't ask any further questions, she left her bag outside on the grass. Once she climbed back in the window, her mom was still in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed now for some reason.

"How come you didn't answer any of my calls? I called you several times."

Had she? Oops. Millie went the entire evening without ever checking her phone. "Oh! I don't have my phone on me. It's on silent anyway. I think I left it in here somewhere." Millie started looking left and right to make her efforts seem legit.

"Millie, would you sit with me for just a moment?" Millie's mom pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and gave her daughter a look of sincerity as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Millie was apprehensive, but sat down next to her mother. Was she actually in trouble?

"I haven't seen him before," Her mother commented, eyeing Bakaneko propped up on her bed. Louise still hadn't returned for her blue buddy.

"Oh, yeah. I won him at the Wharf." Millie said dismissively. Not the whole truth, but not a lie either.

Her mother focused her gaze back to Millie and began sweetly, "I noticed you haven't been sleeping well lately and I've been a little concerned. I know you've been going to therapy, and I'm sure you don't want to repeat everything to me, but you don't talk to me as much anymore, like you used to. I just want to know what's going on in your life. I just want to know if you're okay."

Wow. She didn't know what to say to her mother. It's true, she hadn't been confiding in her mom as much as she used to, not like she did when she was a kid. But not on purpose. She supposed the urge to tell her things just sort of slipped away once she became besties with Louise. Besides, she didn't think it really mattered all that much to her mom. After all, it's not like her dad ever paid her any mind or wanted to listen to her ramble on about her school day. He never had time for her like that. The trampoline, her video games, Muffin, and all the paraphernalia filling her bedroom was evidence enough of that. He'd much rather buy her affection than participate in activities like heart to heart talks. She'd never really considered that her mom felt differently. That her mom actually wanted her to talk to her.

"Has therapy been going well at least?" Mrs. Frock broke through Millie's thoughts.

Millie remembered the last time she spoke to her therapist and the conversation they'd had about her feelings for Louise. At first, she'd weighed the possibility of not going back. But now, she may reconsider. "Oh… yeah. I think so."

"Good. I'm glad." Her mother rose from the edge of the bed, her left hand gently placed on Millie's right shoulder. "Well, if you ever forget to say something there, or you can't wait the week, you can still talk to me, about anything. School, your dreams, your friends, Louise..." She took a small pause, "You know I love you, sweetheart, and I'm happy to listen." She finished off her talk with a kiss on Millie's forehead.

"Thanks, mom." Millie watched her mother tread towards the door. The pit of her stomach had an odd sinking feeling inside of it, she wasn't sure what that was about. Why did she feel so uncomfortable? A thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, mom… I… " Millie began. She suddenly felt the urge to tell her mother the truth about where she had been. The truth about why she hadn't been sleeping. The truth about Louise… Louise…. Her mother turned to face her, but the words stalled on their way out.

"Um… speaking of Louise, would it be alright if I spend the night at her place Saturday?" Millie wasn't quite ready to divulge all her secrets.

"Of course. But keep your phone on you— off silent mode, please."

After they said goodnight, Millie waited until her mom closed her bedroom door and took the usual ten steps down the hall into her own room. She released a long awaited, pent-up sigh, collapsing onto her mattress. She didn't even bother to get undressed or retrieve her bag from the backyard below. In a matter of seconds she was out, snuggled up next to Bakaneko, she closed her eyes.

* * *

At last, Saturday night had arrived. Millie couldn't remember the last time she and Louise had a sleepover. Wait, yes she could, it was exactly four years ago, which was basically an eternity. Whenever they did have a sleepover, it was always at Millie's place. But tonight, this would be the first time they were going to have a sleepover in Louise's room. Her first night at the Belcher house!

_Bob's Burgers _now in front of her, she approached the double-wide window of the restaurant and peered inside. For some reason, Louise told her to meet her in the alley, but she didn't see any harm in approaching from the front. She had already texted Louise a few times, but hadn't received a response yet, so she thought it best to check in and see if she was still working.

Millie brought her face to the glass and stood in the light of the window, watching the family bustle about as they closed up shop. Tina swept the floors while Gene collected plates and finished off the customers' leftover food. Bob was no doubt in the back cleaning the grill. Linda stood at the register counting the day's earnings and discussing something with Louise who was leaned over the bar. Ugh, Louise looked so attractive, even in a waitress smock. No, _especially _in a waitress smock. Millie watched Louise count a small stack of cash that her mother doubtfully handed to her. She stood patiently, waiting for Louise to see her standing outside. _Notice me, notice me, notice me, notice me. _

Unfortunately, it was Gene who saw Millie first. He turned to Louise and uttered something to her before carrying the plates to the back. Louise paused her counting, staring past her stack of cash. Her eyes lifted slowly as she spotted Millie gaping through the glass. _Success! _Millie waved to her friend from the other side. Louise made a hurried, questioning gesture before quickly aborting to stash her earnings in her pocket. She raised her index finger to Millie, letting her know she'd be outside in a minute. Millie, however, was far too excited to stand outside any longer. So excited, she even felt like saying hey to the whole fam.

"Hello Belcher family! I'm here!" Millie sang, as she burst through the front entrance. Everyone froze and stared at the doorway. Even Bob peeked his head through the service window. Louise whipped around and muttered some sort of obscenity to herself. Bob was the first to respond to Millie's greeting.

"Uh... sorry, we're closed," he said flatly.

Linda turned to her husband. "That's Louise's little friend, uh…" she paused, "Mindy? Molly? I can't remember her name."

"Millie!" Louise gave a drawn out greeting as she quickly approached her friend with masked frustration. "I thought we were going to meet in the back of the restaurant."

Millie was still beaming, "then I wouldn't get to say hello to the rest of your lovely family— Hi Linda!" Millie waved and walked past Louise.

Linda could be heard making an audible "aw" sound in the background. "Hi!" She sang cheerfully.

Millie waved to the service window next, "Hi, Bob!"

Bob gave Millie an awkward, bewildered hello. Millie looked at Louise's two siblings and smiled. "Tina. Gene."

Tina and Gene responded with a "hey" and a "yo," respectively.

Millie continued her salutations, working her way into a bar stool seat, despite Louise's obvious objection. "So, how was business today? Why, I bet customers were flying through here."

Bob made a small groan, while Linda gave a more optimistic response. "It was a little slow, but eh, nothing out of the ordinary."

Millie began to swivel in her seat. "Well, maybe everyone just prefers eating burgers on Sunday instead of Saturday."

Linda was making an audible expression of insight when Louise ripped off her own apron and leaned her left elbow on the counter next to Millie. Millie felt a sharp pinch in her side that made her yelp and jolt to her left where Louise was standing. Louise put on a half-smile and asked her, "What is this? What are you doing?"

Millie looked at Louise and blinked. "What? I'm just being polite."

Louise stared back. "Uh-huh." She turned to her parents. "Millie and I are going upstairs now." Louise grabbed Millie by the arm and dragged her back to the doorway.

They heard Linda call out before they reached the exit, "Are we making extra dinner tonight or…?"

"Oh, yeah," Louise responded. "Millie's spending the night."

Sensing the situation, Millie was quick to respond cheerfully, "Oh that's okay. I don't need to eat," she stated.

"Nonsense, of course you're gonna eat dinner with us," Linda reassured her.

Bob was a bit more complacent. He reappeared through the service window. "I mean, but you don't _have _to, you know ...eat, if you don't feel like it."

"Bob!" Linda was quick to interject.

"I mean, yep, that's fine," Bob corrected himself, though he could still be heard mumbling from the kitchen. "Would've been nice to know ahead of time, but you know, it's fine."

"See you all upstairs!" Millie finished off their conversation as Louise rushed her toward the exit.

* * *

With each passing year, the bigger Louise got, the smaller her room became. She knew her room was was no master bedchamber, but having two, almost-adult girls occupying her space really put things into perspective. She practically lived inside of a closet. Man, she couldn't wait for Tina to move out. Of course she loved having her sister around, but honestly, she really wanted to steal her room. Louise needed more space for her replica skeletons, anime posters, and secret knife collection. Oh, and she supposed a closet would also be nice. At least having Millie in her room wasn't as bad as when Rudy was there. Regular-sized guys were definitely bigger than most girls.

"I'm sure you can see why I never have anyone over," Louise explained.

Millie was standing near the door, gazing at the awesomeness of Louise's full, but tidy room, awaiting instruction. "It's small, but it's got a lot of personality. Much like it's occupant," Millie smiled at Louise.

"Heh," Louise chuckled. "Who you callin' small? You're technically shorter than _me _."

"I know," Millie continued to smile wryly, "I wasn't talking about you."

Louise stared at her guest as she mulled over the quip. She turned away to sit on her bead, but couldn't help but crack a smile. It was a good comeback. "Shut up and get your butt over here."

Millie obliged and took a seat on the carpet next to Louise's nightstand. Louise pulled open the drawer of her bedside table and reached inside. When her hand came out, she was holding something half rectangular, half crumpled foil. A little treat she managed to haggle away from Gene.

"Ooo! Chocolate!" Millie observed.

"Not just any chocolate," Louise began. "This chocolate's got a little som'n-som'n, if you catch my drift."

"Almonds," Millie deviously smiled.

Louise stared at Millie with her right eyebrow raised and a half-smile, knowing how much Millie liked to play dumb. That girl knew damn well she was not talking about almonds.

Louise continued, "No… but it's got a little extra som'n-som'n, if you're picking up what I'm putting down."

"cashews?"

Louise stopped briefly to flip the bar over and scan the ingredients list. "Nope. But it's got a little som'n-som'n-_som'n_ _else_… if you're smelling what I'm cooking.

"Artificial flavoring," Millie said with confidence.

Louise began unfurling the foil revealing half a chocolate bar that was split into six smaller squares. "Alright, I'm done with this bit."

Millie inhaled excitedly before stopping to wonder, "Shouldn't we wait until after dinner to eat that?"

Louise peeled back the foil. "Nah, it'll take forever to kick in. If we eat some now, we'll probably feel it by the time dinner's over." She broke the remainder of the bar in two and handed one piece to Millie.

"Wow, I didn't even know they made chocolate bars with weed inside." Millie took a bite and immediately tasted the cannabis. It was like someone blew their toke right into her mouth. She started smacking her lips in distaste. "Mm… that's an interesting flavor." Still, she finished her piece.

Running her tongue along her teeth, Louise had already swallowed her half. "Yeah, I think I prefer the gummies more."

A small knock was heard at the room door, followed by Gene peeking through the creaking doorway. "Louise, did you still want the chocolate?"

Louise showed Gene the empty wrapper and yelped "For two!" right before she tossed it towards her waste bin— and missed. "Damn," she said flatly without bothering to pick it up.

"Wait, you ate the rest?" Gene asked. "All of it? Just now?"

Louise shrugged, "Yeah. Don't act surprised. you said I could have the rest of it, remember?"

Gene looked a little worried, "Yeah, but you're only supposed to eat, like, a piece of it."

Louise leaned back on her bed nonchalantly, "Says who?"

"The wrapper," Gene informed her. "You're only supposed to eat it a square at a time. I mean, I guess you _could _have more, but you'd be high as all hell," he said with such conviction Louise was absolutely certain he must have made that mistake before.

Louise's eyes widened. Still laid back on her bed, she looked at Gene. Then she looked at the wrapper on the floor next to her trash. Then she looked at Millie, who was staring back at her. She had just popped the last piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Wuh-oh," Louise uttered. "What's gonna happen to us?"

Gene made a non-reassuring sound accompanied with a shrug.

Louise retracted her doubts. "Eh, it'll be fine. We're gonna be in here anyway for the rest of the night once it starts doing it's thing."

"Alright," Gene began to exit, "but if you get into trouble, you didn't get that chocolate from me."

"Yeah, yeah," Louise waved her hand at Gene as he closed the door.

Millie and Louise spent the next thirty minutes laying in her bed and looking at memes as they waited for dinner. Louise had her favorite synth-wave playlist from her pawn shop mp3player coming through her Bluetooth speaker. It was small and cheap, and certainly didn't do the underlying bass any sort of justice, but it was all she had, so it was good enough.

Millie put her phone down on her stomach and stared up at the ceiling. She looked lost in her thoughts. "It seems like so long ago since the first time we hung out in your room."

"Oh, yeah," Louise responded, still looking at the family laptop.

Millie looked to the side where Louise's shelf was. "I remember you had all of your stuffed friends over there on that shelf— Oh! shoot!" She cut herself off. "I forgot to bring Bakeneko."

"Ah man, I forgot about him," Louise replied.

"I know," Millie shifted to an accusatory tone, "you were supposed to come back to my place for him."

Louise looked over at her friend and flashed an apologetic smile before quickly returning her focus to the computer.

Millie gazed back up at the ceiling. "That's alright. I'll just hold him hostage until you return for him." As she laid face up in the bed, she started to get drowsy. "We'll have lots of fun," she yawned.

"Don't you hurt my blue boy," she heard Louise say next to her as she tried to keep her eyes from closing.

Louise looked to her left. Millie was laying there with her eyes closed. Was she asleep already? Louise sat up with her weight rested on her elbow. Putting The laptop away, she shifted her interest to Millie. She always looked so content when she was asleep, Louise thought. Almost sweet and innocent. No evil grin or dubious comebacks coming from her lips.

_Her lips. _

Louise figured there was one way to know for sure if Millie was guilty. Curiosity got the best of her as she leaned over her friend.

* * *

Millie lay there still and motionless. She felt as though she had weights attached to her head and wrists, sinking into the mattress like a watermelon through a pool of Jello. Oh, no… she knew this feeling. It seemed Louise's calculations were a little off. That chocolate was really seeping in. Unable to fight the heaviness anymore, she closed her eyes. Sound waves from the music playing rippled through her body.

She tried to swallow, but her mouth was unreasonably dry. Instead, she licked her lips. A warm presence hovered over her, like a soft blanket. The warmth traveled over her legs, past her torso and her head. Suddenly, the heat intensified as it touched her lips! She peeled open her eyes as quickly as the weed would let her.

On top of her was Louise, her dark eyes gaping into Millie's half-lidded light ones. Millie gathered all of her strength and sat up, never taking her eyes off of her... prince charming? Was she dreaming? Did Louise really just kiss her?

_SMACK _

Louise slapped Millie clear across her face. She was awake now.

"It WAS you! I _knew _it was you!" Louise bellowed.

Millie whipped her head back and gawked at Louise with her cheek glowing red.

_SMACK _

Millie returned the slap, to Louise's utter shock. Searing red pain began to throb inside of her face. Louise scoffed, "You dare slap ME?! You can't slap _me_!" She went in for another hit, but Millie grabbed her wrist before she could make contact. Even while stoned, she could deflect Louise's impulses like a reflex.

"You slapped me first!" Millie corrected her.

"Yeah, 'cause you kissed me!"

"No, _you _just just kissed _me!" _

"I'm talking about before! You kissed me when we were stuck at that house in the dark!"

Millie was speechless "wh-what? I would never—"

"Oh cut the crap, Millie." Louise peered into her big dumb lying eyes. "_I know you like me. _"

Millie's eyes indeed betrayed her as she sat there stupefied. They widened ever so slightly, her irises tightened just enough that Louise could see the "oh shit" moment occurring behind them. _Got her. _

"Oh, you look a little surprised," Louise continued triumphantly, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, bitch?"

A sudden coolness washed over Millie's face. She was too far gone to even try to continue the charade. "No…" She smirked, "but you almost did."

Louise's entire face went red. "You… _you _…." She couldn't even find the words as she broke into a hysterical laugh that formed from a mix of rage and embarrassment. "Fuck… you."

Millie continued to sneer at her knowingly, without blinking, she giggled, "My goodness, you could at least take me out to dinner first, but I mean if that's what you want…" She looked even more smug with her blazed, semi-eclipsed stare.

Louise leered at her. She grabbed Millie by her neck, pushed her up against the wall, and stared into her big dumb eyes one more time. God, they were so big, and so green, and so… _dumb_. Millie seemed almost unaffected, preparing herself for whatever Louise was going to do next. Suddenly, the tenseness of the situation was too much for her to handle. Millie couldn't contain herself any longer. Staring Louise directly in the eye, she let out the faintest whisper, "I'm… _high… _"

Still propped up against the wall like a doll decorating the bed, Millie started to giggle. Her laughter escalated into a full blown giggle fit that eventually spread to Louise, "He-he-he-he…. ha-ha-ha-ha-HA!" She released her grip and fell backward. Once her head hit the mattress, she could feel the weight descend upon her. Her brain began to float away. The chocolate was working it's way into her system too. They were both cracking up.

Millie's laughter grew silent as she struggled to breathe. Tears began to form at the corners of her clenched eyes until her laughter transformed into outright sobbing. She clearly couldn't control herself.

Louise settled down and noticed Millie laughter-sobbing. Lobbing? Yeah, that's what she decided to call it. _Huh._ _Laughing and crying are so similar_, she thought. Crying was like laughter's sad dark twin. Like love and hate. Or sugar and salt. Or Louise and Millie…. Yep, she was definitely high.

This was strange. Had she ever seen Millie cry before? She couldn't recall. Louise grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake it out of her. Millie finally took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" Louise asked her friend.

Millie stared into space. "Am I a monster?"

Louise didn't know how to respond to such an unexpected question. Millie wasn't a monster, not really. Occasionally, she could be a pain, and a bit off the wall, but she wasn't truly malicious. "Nah…" Louise slurred, "Well, except for maybe that one time you almost choked Abby in fourth grade."

Millie exhaled with a whimper. Louise could see the remorse in her big dumb stoned eyes. Her friend was struggling with something that she didn't want to talk about.

"Are you really mad about what happened at the house?" Millie asked sheepishly.

_Oh yeah, that was how this whole night started_, Louise reminded herself. "Eh. It's whatever." Louise dragged herself next to the curly blonde mess on her bed. "Besides, I kissed you while you were unconscious, so I guess we're even."

"Louise?" Millie turned her head.

"Yeah?" Louise continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I think… I like you."

Louise exhaled, "Yeah, I kinda figured that out, remember?" She turned her heavy head to face Millie's sad eyes. "Why do you always have to make everything so complicated?" She took a good look at her sexually frustrated friend wiping away the tears, and shook her head, "you are such a mess."

On the surface, Millie was somewhat of a neat freak. A perfectionist. But emotionally… good god. The girl didn't have a psychiatrist for nothing. All Millie could do was give her friend an accepting shrug.

"Just tell me one thing," Louise spoke, "how'd you do it? The banging and all that?"

Millie tilted her gaze and plainly stated, "I used your hammer."

_The hammer_. Louise had forgot about that. But it still didn't explain the other noises they heard while trapped in that room.

Millie continued, "I don't know about the scraping from upstairs, it didn't come from me. That's when I decided to use the opportunity, but I wasn't planning on kissing you." She sat up a little, leaning herself against the pillows. "I was only planning on spooking Rudy a bit to be honest. But then you reached for the hammer and you were so close… I just... I had to know..."

They were both quiet for a moment while the music gently hummed. Millie's last words bounced around inside Louise's brain. Then Millie spoke slowly and clearly, "Sorry for kissing you in the dark."

What's this? An apology? From _Millie? _A surrender. Sweet, sweet surrender. Something suddenly came over Louise. Was it pitty? No, that didn't seem right. She couldn't quite place the feeling she was having. Louise took another look at her friend as she wiped her cheek. Millie's eye lashes were really prominent now, all spiky and wet. How did she manage to still look cute while crying? Not that Louise thought she was usually _that _cute to begin with. Just like, regular cute, whatever that meant. She knew "cute" was probably the last word she would use to describe Millie's personality, but damn if the girl didn't fool everyone with that face of hers. Seriously though, who the hell looks cute when they cry? Fucking nobody. Louise felt the urge to touch Millie's face again. This time not to slap it, but to hold it. She tried not to think too much about her compulsion, but then thought… _why? _

Within seconds, quite a few seconds actually, being that Louise was high as a kite, she found herself leaned over Millie, locking lips with her. She had kissed Rudy before, once when they were kids, and again last summer. His lips were firm but squishy, and sort of meaty. Not at all like Millie's. Her lips were soft and smooth, like two warm silk pillows, melting into her. She didn't know what possessed her to start making out with this girl. _Millie_, of all people. This was the one girl who irritated Louise more than most anyone else. Or used to anyway. These days she had a habit of verbally tripping Louise up with her unpredictability. Which still irritated her, but always put her wits to the test. She supposed that was why she kept her around. She could at least say this, she'd never been bored around Millie, which, for Louise, was no easy thing for others to accomplish.

Damn, Millie smelled kinda good, too. She'd never really noticed before. The kind of soft, flowery, marshmallowy smell you could only sense if you happened to be right up on it. Maybe it was her laundry detergent, or her hair conditioner, or even her deodorant? Whatever it was made Louise want to be on top of her. She could feel Millie melting underneath. Was she turned on by the smell of fryer grease and ketchup? Probably.

Louise kind of hated what was happening. She wanted Millie to go away, but simultaneously stay. She didn't know what she was feeling for her friend. Her thoughts where just as confusing as Millie was a person. Complicated as she was however, Louise had at least figured out one thing: Millie was totally into her… like _that._ She tried to rationalize the situation as best she could. _Millie just smelled good. The weed made me do it. I always get horny right before my period. _There were plenty of excuses swirling around the back of her brain, but only reasoning she was willing to fully accept was that this new found power she had over her smitten friend felt _so_ _good_.

Millie's lips were beginning to press so hard she could feel her retainer resting on her teeth behind them. She felt a sharp pinch on her bottom lip.

"Ow!" Louise exclaimed, "Did you just bite me?"

Millie flashed a devilish grin.

"Bitch," Louise returned her smile before diving back in.

"Wait." Millie stopped her. She put two fingers inside her mouth and pulled out her retainer, trying to keep the spit contained. "Much better," she finished.

Louise smirked, "Gross." Something devious about Millie made her want to put her hand back around the girl's neck, but not threateningly. Millie didn't seem to mind. Actually, Louise was pretty certain her kinky ass liked it. And for some reason, that thought made Louise way too excited.

They were both not the best kissers, with Louise having only had two previous lip to lip interactions and Millie having none, well except for the surprise kiss she planted. The weed in their system also didn't offer any cooperation. They were so into their awkward kissing they barely noticed the jolting sound of the door knob turning.

"Louise, could you turn the music down just a little—"

Bob's head peered through the doorway. His eyes were wide at the sight before him. "Oh. Uh ..."

To her own high surprise, Louise leapt up away from Millie toward the edge of her bed and reached to turn down her speaker before scolding her father.

"Dad! What the hell, you know you're supposed to knock!"

"I did! you weren't answering. I didn't know you were um… yeah. Sorry for uh… interrupting. Also, dinner's ready."

Louise let out a frustrated moan while he turned away, almost shutting the door before leaning back into her room.

"I'm gonna close this door." He gave it some thought, then asked Louise, "Should I close this door?"

"I would prefer that." She said plainly. "I would also prefer a vow of silence about what you _didn't _see here."

"Right. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell your mom."

"Good."

Bob left the room, closing the door behind him. The two girls fell into another giggle fit upon his exit.

Their laughter eventually petered out into a moment of silence, until Millie asked, "why wouldn't you want your mom to know?"

Louise exhaled, "You know my mom. I just don't want her to turn things into a whole production with me and you."

Millie considered Louise's words. "Me and you?"

Louise lifted her head to look at her friend. _Her and Millie._ Oh, fuck. Were they a thing now? No… right? All they did was make out. Does that mean they're together? Did she want to be with Millie? She didn't even know if she would be cut out for a relationship, let alone one with Millie, who would no doubt be one mistake of a heart to break. Millie was definitely the type to burn her and all her worldly possessions while cackling over the ashes had she ever felt scorned. Though to be honest, Louise knew she would do the same. But it's not like she would break Millie's heart. Would she? No. Maybe? But not on purpose. _Augh!_ it was too much responsibility!

This wasn't fair. Millie had plenty of time to know how she felt about Louise. Millie had been hard core crushing on her since they were kids, even if she didn't know it at the time. But Louise was just now getting acquainted with seeing in Millie a way she'd never dreamed of seeing her before. How could she make that choice? Not to mention, just now getting a small glimpse of her growing sexuality. At one point she assumed she was straight, then maybe asexual, but now… Louise let out a sigh. It was just like Millie to stir the pot.

"I'm too high for this," Louise let slip. Millie watched her as she slowly rose to a standing position. Louise held her hand out to Millie and helped her off the bed. When Millie stood, she almost tripped, which caused her to giggle again. Not only were they about to be higher than high during dinner, but now her dad knew all about their little make-out session. "Oh my god," Louise began, "we're so fucked for this dinner."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine." Millie slurred, putting her hand on Louise's face, she sweetly kissed her on the cheek. To Louise's own surprise, she didn't hate it.

Millie sauntered past her to the doorway as Louise remained fixed. She followed Millie with her eyes and gazed at her with new found attraction one last time before leaving the privacy of her bedroom. She knew exactly what she was feeling, and it was terrifying. A final thought swirled in her mind as she tagged along behind.

_I'm so dead. _


End file.
